Angel
by reddieseggos1711
Summary: Based on Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel', Elsa, a child raised in a house of abuse, meets a person in particular who changes her life forever. Jelsa Oneshot


_**Lyric Based Jelsa One-shot**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Disney or DreamWorks or their characters except for the ones that I created.**_

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

 **Angel – Sarah McLachlan**

Anna sat silently, as she was forced to watch her sister, once again, be brutally beaten by their enraged father. All Elsa had done this time was finish her homework an hour after she was supposed to, as she had extra. But this was obviously unacceptable to their father. Elsa had been beaten every day, for as long as Anna could remember and she was fourteen now. Elsa and Anna had always been beaten when they were bad but when their mother, a kind woman, died not long after Elsa's fourth birthday that's when it became brutal and only to Elsa. Anna was snapped out of her trance when a small whimper escaped Elsa's lips as she was finally released. As she made her way upstairs, Anna leapt from her cross-legged position and ran upstairs, wiping her eyes. Making her way to Elsa's bedroom, she pulled out the first-aid kit that she kept hidden behind the heater. She placed her hand on the door handle and exhaled. Elsa was laying on her bed (which is more like a dirty mattress with a few old sheets) facing the wall, crying. It pained Anna to see her sister cry, yet she had to witness it almost every day. She sat down next to Elsa and opened up the first-aid kit. She took one look at the contents and literally grabbed it all out. No words needed to be said, for as soon as Anna had done this, Elsa turned to face her. Ice was put on fresh bruises; band aids were placed on cuts; she had been checked over for bone fractures; the daily routine. Afterwards, Anna, as usual, left her in peace. Though, little did she know that Elsa's version of peace involved climbing out the window, walking eight blocks to the public library and just hanging out there for a few hours. Today was no different.

At the library, Elsa grabbed her stack of books and positioned herself in a painless position in a beanbag chair hidden behind the news stand, as always. Only this time she was not the only one in her secret hideout. A boy, about her age, was also sitting there with a pile of books. He had silver-white hair and a blue hoodie on. Elsa did not want to be seen by anyone like this, so she quickly backed away. But crashing into a bookshelf is definitely something that would draw attention to yourself. The boy looked up, saw her and immediately apologised as he realised that she was trying to get away from him. As Elsa turned to face him he drew a hand to his mouth for two reasons. The fact that she was covered in cuts and bruises, but also that she was so stunningly beautiful. Elsa could only think of one of these reasons. Slow tears began to roll down her pale cheeks as she turned to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to face the boy, now standing in front of her. She looked to the ground to hide her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a calming, gentle voice. Twelve years she had been doing this. Twelve years. And not once had anyone asked her that. Elsa looked back up at him. His face showed deep concern. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._ She had always told herself. But there was just something about this boy that had caused her to let it go. Bursting into tears, she practically threw herself at the unsuspecting boy. He stumbled back at first, surprised, but steadied and sat her down in a chair as she began to explain everything. Literally everything. He just sat and listened. When she finished, Elsa gasped. She had just told a complete stranger, practically her whole life story and she didn't even know his name! She opened her mouth to ask when-

"I'm Jack Frost," He said eyes sparkling. She stared at him before responding.

"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle," She said looking to the floor, a deep crimson spreading across her pale cheeks. An alarm sounded on Jack's phone saying that he had to be home. Elsa took this as her chance to go back home too. They said their farewells and went their separate ways.

Anna watched as Elsa walked silently through the front door. It wasn't her normal droopy mood, though. It was more like a drunk skip or a happy stumble. Anna raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" She said walking over to her smiling sister. Elsa walked over and placed her hands on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, do you have a secret crush?" She whispered. The question caught Anna off guard. She was about to respond but before she could, she was interrupted.

"Wait, wait! Not here!" Elsa said grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her upstairs. Once in Anna's room, they sat down cross-legged on the floor. Elsa winced at the pain but never lost that smile.

"So... spill. Do you like anyone?!" Elsa blurted out again. Anna sighed.

"Yes, Elsa, I do. Why do you want to know?" Anna mumbled, still anxious to find out what's up with Elsa.

"Oh, no reason, no reason. Just sister talk. You know?" She shrugged. Anna shifted position.

"His name is Kristoff," She admitted.

"And when you look at him, does it make you all tingly, like you could tell him anything?" Elsa smirked. Anna's face suddenly changed from curious to contempt as she thought about it. She nodded.

"OMG! Anna! I have a crush!" Elsa gushed and Anna gaped at her. Elsa noticed her expression.

"I know what your gonna say. Someone in my condition is totally incapable of love an- " She stopped when she saw Anna shaking her head.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say at all! I was gonna say YAY!" She squealed hugging her sister softly.

The next day was the same as always. Elsa would do nothing wrong; be beaten senseless and Anna would be forced to witness it. Only today they both had something else on their mind. Elsa's crush. As soon as she was released, Elsa ran upstairs, Anna followed. As she was grabbing the first aid kit, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around.

"It's ok, I'm going to go now," Elsa said as she walked over to the window. Anna took a look at her face. Her nose was bleeding, she had a split lip and there was a bruise that ran all the way down her neck. She also really bad hand marks on her legs. Anna turned back and still retrieved the kit. She was about to protest, but when she turned back around, Elsa was already gone.

On her way to the library, Elsa tried to clean herself up, but it was hard. Maybe she should have let Anna help. By the time she got there she still looked as bad as when she started. Heading inside, she walked silently to her secret hideout. Jack was sitting in the same place as yesterday with a notepad and pencil; he seemed to be drawing. Upon hearing someone come near, he slammed his book shut and whipped his head up. Elsa was puzzled at this. Elsa gave a smile wave and an even smaller smile at Jack. He took one look at her, then reached behind him to grab something. Elsa watched him whilst she placed her books on the floor. What he pulled out surprised her. A first-aid-kit. That's when she lost it. She was about to walk over to him when she lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed. Jack reacted quickly, flinging himself at her. She fell into his arms and he moved her to the beanbag.

After Jack had finished he helped her sit up right next to him. Elsa caught a glimpse of his notepad, which was opened to the page he had been working on. She got the shock of her life. Not only was Jack an amazing artist, but the drawing was of her! It wasn't like an actual portrait, but it sure did look like her, only no scars, bruises or tears. It was like he had drawn a side of herself she didn't even know existed! But the strange thing was, she was surrounded by snowflakes in the picture, and at the top of the page were the words ' _My Snowflake'._

Six months, she had been visiting Jack now. It was clear that there was a spark between them, but both were too shy to make the first move. Or at least until Elsa's 17th birthday when Jack greeted her with presents, cake and… a kiss. Taken off guard and blushing furiously, it was the best birthday present she had received since the passing of her mother. They gradually became closer and one day Elsa decided to bring Anna down to the library with her. When first introduced to Jack, Anna turned to Elsa and whispered

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! He is adorable!" Elsa blushed, and apparently so did Jack.

After knowing each other for a full year, Elsa was invited to meet Jack's mother and sister. His father had passed on many years before. His family absolutely adored Elsa. Their relationship gradually continued to grow.

Elsa's 18th birthday. The happiest day of her life so far. Elsa was now an independent woman, no longer under the control of her father. Jack, possibly the sweetest being in the universe invited Elsa and Anna (when she turned 18) to move in with him. Elsa accepted immediately and took action straight away. Elsa was finally getting out of that place, that place she used to call home. She was finally leaving her father behind, in the arms of her angel.

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **~A**_


End file.
